Bones by Marlen & Rokitek
by MARLENandROKITEK
Summary: Z racji, iż nie znalazłyśmy tu żadnego FF po polsku, zapraszamy do zabawy z naszą historyjką. Przyjmujemy, iż akcje naszego małego opowiadanka rozpoczniemy w dniu uniewinnienia ojca Brennan...Jak wiemy skończyło się na uściskach przed gmachem sądu....
1. Chapter 1

Brennan radośnie ściska swego ojca, wpatrując się jednocześnie w stojącego nieco dalej uśmiechniętego Bootha. Zack. Hodgins i Angela podeszli do niej aby pogratulować skompletowania rodziny. Gdy w końcu odchodzą, zostaje tylko ona, Max, Russ i Booth.  
-Udało się, znów jesteśmy razem! Chodźmy to jakoś uczcić!- wykrzyczał rozradowany Max.  
- Popieram-odparł Russ.  
-W takim razem chodźmy do mnie, nie mam ochoty na żaden bar, czy coś w tym stylu.- zaproponowała Brennan.  
- Masz rację, uczcijmy to kameralnie w gronie rodziny i przyjaciół.- odpowiedział ojciec Brennan kierując swoją wypowiedź także do Bootha. Ona również spojrzała na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.  
- Oh, dzięki, ale....Szczerze mówiąc...-gubił się we własnych słowach Seeley.- To bardziej rodzinne święto, więc ja...  
- Daj spokój-przerwała mu Tempe, złapała pod rękę i wszyscy udali się w kierunku samochodu.

*Mieszkanie Brennan*

Siedzieli razem uśmiechając się, co chwilę padały kolejne toasty. Brennan czuła się szczęśliwa mając wokół siebie wszystkich, którzy są jej najbardziej bliscy.- Kochani, obiecuję że szybko nadrobimy stracone lata! Jesteśmy rodziną i w końcu możemy być razem...- w oczach Maxa pojawiły się łzy, co wyraźnie udzieliło się pozostałym. Nawet spojrzenie Bootha zrobiło się nieco Maxa wreszcie skierował się w stronę agenta, który wyraźnie czuł się nieswojo świętując uwolnienie człowieka, którego sam aresztował...  
- Booth, słuchaj...Wiem doskonale, że ty....Wykonywałeś swoją pracę i tyle, więc nie mam do ciebie żalu. Mało tego.- podchodzi do Bootha, dotyka jego ramion.- Dziękuję.- mówi w końcu, co wprawia Seeley'a w osłupienie.  
- Ale...za co?- pyta nie ukrywając zdziwienia Booth.  
- Za Temperance, za to co dla niej zrobiłeś, za to co nadal robisz...Za to , że ją wspierasz. za to jak broniłeś jej w sądzie...Widziałem z jaką trudnością przychodziły ci dzisiejsze zeznania. Za to wszystko ci dziękuję. I wiedz, że bardziej traktuję cię jak drugiego syna, niż jak wroga.- wygłasza Max, po czym następuje akt pojednania wyrażony w męskim uś z wyraźnym zadowoleniem odwrócił się w kierunku stojącej obok siostry i rzucił zniżonym głosem:  
- No siostrzyczko, to by oznaczało, że teraz musielibyście z Booth'em....  
- Co?- spojrzała na brata udając, że nie rozumie.  
- No wiesz...-próbował kontynuować- Niezła byłaby z was para, nie powiem...  
- Daj spokój-przerwała mu gwałtownie. Próbując nie dać znać po sobie jakie wrażenia na niej wywarły słowa brata.

Potem siedzieli jeszcze razem przy winie, gawędząc w najlepsze o tym jak teraz będzie wyglądało ich życie. Zdecydowali, że na razie Max zamieszka z synem, a potem cos wymyślą na dłuższa metę.

- Ok, jak na dziś to chyba wystarczy nam wrażeń-stwierdził Russ- Czas na nas, zresztą jutro rano musze się stawić w pracy.  
- Ale....przecież jeszcze nie jest tak późno-próbowała protestować Brennan.- Chcecie zostawić mnie samą?- Będziemy mieli teraz dużo czasu córeczko- uspokoił ja ojciec głaszcząc po włosach.- A poza tym nie zostajesz sama - dodał wskazując na ła, że dalsze dyskusje nie mają sensu, więc pożegnała się i odprowadziła rodzinę do drzwi. Zamknąwszy je za wychodzącymi oparła się o nie, odetchnęła głęboko i  
spojrzała na stojącego w salonie Bootha. Wyglądał bardzo pociągająco w koszuli z podwiniętymi rękawami, poluźnionym krawatem i kieliszkiem wina w dłoni. Uśmiechnęła się do niego jednak po chwili jej oczy nie wiadomo dlaczego zaczęły powoli napełniać się łzami. Westchnęła nie dowierzając, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę...  
- Zamierzasz stać tam do rana? Hej Bones wszystko....w porządku? - mówił podając w kierunku partnerki. Gdy był już przy niej akurat łza spłynęła jej po policzku...  
-Heej…- wyszeptał, dotykając delikatnie dłonią jej policzka i kciukiem ocierając spływająca strużkę.- Już po wszystkim... Już wszystko dobrze...  
Spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy..- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo się bałam...Bałam się, że go stracę, choć wierzyłam, że jest winny...Wierzyłam ,że jest winny, a to przecież mój ojciec. Nie powinnam...-pojawiły się kolejne łzy- Jestem złą córką Booth...  
- Cii…- przerwał jej, kładąc palec na ustach, po czym ujął w dłonie jej smutna twarz.- Nie obwiniaj się już o nic... Nie warto.. To już koniec, wszystko stało się jasne. Twój ojciec jest wolny i teraz będzie już tylko przy tobie. Tak samo jak Russ...Odzyskałaś swoją rodzinę, więc uśmiechnij się i ciesz na myśl o tym wszystkim co was teraz czeka. Co będziecie mogli robić razem. I nie rozmyślaj o tym co było, o tym co powinnaś, a czego nie. Patrz sercem Bones... Sercem... I ciesz się...- mówił cały czas patrząc jej głęboko w oczy. Na koniec obdarzył ją swym rozbrajającym szczerym uśmiechem rodem z reklamy pasty do zębów. Zamarła. Przez chwile nie mogła wydobyć z siebie ani słowa...W końcu przyciągnął ją do siebie i mocno przytulił.  
Poczuła się bezpiecznie jak nigdy dotąd. W jednej chwili wszystkie obawy odeszły jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Zawsze tak na nią działał. Był jedyna osobą, która potrafiła momentalnie poprawić jej humor samą swoja obecnością.Wtuliła się w niego mocno wdychając delikatny zapach jego wody kolońskiej, a on delikatnie gładził jej włosy. Trwali w tym uścisku przez dłuższą chwilę. O wiele dłuższą niż zdarzało im się to dotychczas.  
- Dziękuję...-wyszeptała w końcu, a następnie oswobodziła się nieco z jego mocnych ramion na tyle, aby spojrzeć mu w twarz.- Dziękuję...że jesteś- dokończyła uśmiechając się. Odpowiedział jej tym samym. Patrzyli teraz na siebie, a ich twarze były niewiarygodnie blisko. Niebezpiecznie blisko, a odległość ta zmniejszała się coraz bardziej w miarę upływających sekund. W końcu ich usta zetknęły się - najpierw ostrożnie i niepewnie, aż w końcu złączył je delikatny, acz pełen wyrazu, czuły pocałunek. Brennan poczuła, że miękną jej kolana, jej ciało przeszedł dziwny dreszcz i niemalże zakręciło jej się w głowie. Nie wiedziała czy to na skutek wypitego wina czy to była wina pocałunku Bootha. Czuła się co najmniej dziwnie. Dziwnie acz wyjątkowo...przyjemnie. Ale nie chciała o tym myśleć, a juz na pewno nie teraz...  
Spojrzeli na siebie niepewnie, jednak nie było to już to samo spojrzenie jakim obdarzali się na co dzień. Było w nim coś więcej. Znacznie więąc się urokowi chwili, złączyli swe usta w kolejnym, tym razem bardziej namiętnym pocałła go za krawat i z całej siły przyciągnęła do siebie, przywierając tym samym mocniej do drzwi. Sytuacja zdawała się coraz bardziej wymykać spod kontroli. Ich pocałunki były coraz bardziej namiętne, zachłanne, łapczywe. Objęła go mocno za szyję, nie przestając całować. On zaczął teraz błądzić ustami po jej twarzy, szyi. Rozwiązała do końca krawat, rzuciła na podłogę i zaczęła wyciągać jego koszulę ze spodni. On zajął się guzikami jej bluzki.W całym tym szaleństwie nie dostrzegli nawet jak szybko znaleźli się w sypialni Brennan. Booth spojrzał na nią czule, kiedy kończyła akurat rozpinać jego koszulę, czekając jakby na przyzwolenie. Gdy Temp obdarzyła go kolejnym namiętnym pocałunkiem, wziął ja na ręce i delikatnie ułożył na łóżku, nie przestając całować. Co chwilę jakieś części ich garderoby lądowały na podłodze. Chwilę później sprawy potoczyły się znacznie dalej cenzura.... :P  
Rano tuż po przebudzeniu, uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie tego cudownego snu, w którym... Zaraz zaraz... Poczuła na karku czyjś oddech i obejmujące ją mocno męskie ramię. Czy to możliwe, aby...Odwróciła się lekko i ujrzała śpiącego w najlepsze i mocno w nią wtulonego Bootha. Dopiero teraz tak naprawdę dotarło do niej to co się wydarzyło. Poczuła się wyjątkowo niezręcznie, aczkolwiek bardzo przyjemnie- nie wiedząc do końca dlaczego. Jak powinna się teraz zachować? Poczekać przy nim aż się obudzi, czy wyjść bez słowa. Rozmyślania przerwał dzwonek komórki Brennan. Zerwała się na tyle szybko na ile pozwoliła spoczywająca na jej talii ręka Bootha. Usiadła na brzegu łóżka.  
-Brennan, słucham.  
-Cześć kotku, tu Angela mamy juz wyniki badań, o które prosiłaś. O której będziesz w instytucie, bo chcielibyśmy...  
-Najpóźniej za godzinę-przerwała jej zmieszana Tempe.  
-W takim razie czekamy.  
-Do zobaczenia.-odpowiedziała słysząc jednocześnie za plecami, iż Booth juz nie śpi..Odwróciła się wyraźnie zakłopotana przykrywając się prześcieradłem pod samą brodę.  
-Hej-wykrztusiła jakimś cudem.  
-Hej- odparł jej Booth z podobna miną, zmieniając pozycję z leżącej na siedzącą, opierając się o wezgłowie.  
- Dzwoniła Angela...Maja wyniki badań, więc musimy...Powinniśmy...  
-Ok- skwitował Booth szukając wzrokiem jakiejś części swojej garderoby.  
-Pójdę do....-wskazała palcem w kierunku łazienki, po czym ściągnęła z łóżka całe prześcieradło i owinęła się nim dokładnie niczym mumia egipska. Booth został całkowicie odkryty więc sięgnął szybko po jaśka i zakrył nim niczym listkiem figowym dziedzictwo rodzinne.  
-Jasne-odpowiedział zażenowany, nie patrząc na nią.  
Po drodze pośpiesznie zbierała swoje rzeczy i weszła do łazienki zamykając cicho drzwi.  
-Wow!- wydusił pod nosem Booth, nie wiedząc co ma myśleć o tym wszystkim i zaczął się ubierać. Potem z wyraźnym skrępowaniem i w bardzo napiętej atmosferze wypili szybka kawę i pojechali do dotarli na miejsce, przyjaciele przywitali ją razem, widocznie jeszcze żyjąc wydarzeniami dnia poprzedniego.  
-Jest pani w zaskakująco dobrym humorze dr Brennan-rzucił Zack po chwili wcześniejszych konwersacji.  
-A ty jakbyś się czuł mając za sobą jeden najszczęśliwszych dni w życiu?- zapytała go Angela.- Prawda kochanie?- zwróciła się tym razem do Brennan.  
-Zdecydowanie-odpowiedziała jej spoglądając ukradkiem także w kierunku Bootha, co nie umknęło jego uwadze...

M&R


	2. Chapter 2

***2***

Brennan przez cały dzień nie mogła się na niczym skupić. Co chwile jej myśli wciąż wracały do nocy wspólnie spędzonej z Booth'em. Angela przyglądała się temu jej roztargnieniu ze zdumieniem i poniekąd z radością. W końcu zimna i zawsze rzeczowa Temperance Brennan prawdopodobnie się zakochała i mało tego, coś musiało się wydarzyć ostatniego wieczora. Chciała jak najlepiej dla swojej przyjaciółki i trzymała za nią kciuki, aby wszystko się udało. Naturalnie Temperance nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że Angela może coś podejrzewać, jednak zaczęła szybko zmieniać zdanie od momentu kiedy zauważyła, że Ange obdarza ją promiennym uśmiechem za każdym razem kiedy na nią spojrzy.  
Booth siedział w swoim gabinecie nad aktami prowadzonej sprawy. Jednak zamiast druku widział twarz Brennan z lekko zamglonymi pożądaniem oczyma i zaróżowionymi policzkami. Nie mógł skoncentrować się na tym co robi. W końcu wrzucił papiery do szuflady i stwierdził, że pojedzie do Instytutu chociaż zobaczyć Brennan, bo inaczej zwariuje. Nie zdążył jeszcze wyjść z gabinetu gdy zadzwonił telefon. W pierwszym momencie chciał go zignorować i udawać, że go nie ma jednak sumienność zwyciężyła i podniósł słuchawkę. Był proszony do pokoju przesłuchań. Zły jak osa wyszedł z gabinetu jednak zamiast na parking udał się tam, gdzie go wzywali. Gdy w końcu udało mu się wyrwać z pracy zrobiło się już ciemno. Pojechał do Jeffersonian z nadzieją, że może Brennan jeszcze nie wyszła. Miał szczęście. Znalazł ją pochyloną nad stołem na którym leżały jakieś szczątki głośno referującą do dyktafonu swoje spostrzeżenia.  
-Hej Bones.- powiedział w końcu. Podniosła głowę i obdarzyła go czarującym uśmiechem.  
-Hej.- odpowiedziała.- Co ty tu robisz?  
-Chciałem cię chociaż odwieźć do domu, skoro nie widzieliśmy się cały dzień.  
Zarumieniła się lekko. Cały dzień myślała o tym co się stało ostatniej nocy i doszła do wniosku, że muszą o tym porozmawiać.  
-To się dobrze składa. Chciałam zamienić z tobą kilka słów.  
-W takim bądź razie zbierajmy się.  
-Możesz już iść do samochodu. Ja tu uporządkuję parę rzeczy i zaraz przyjdę.  
-Ok.- zgodził się i wyszedł.  
Brennan odetchnęła głęboko. W głowie ułożyła już sobie to, co powie Booth'owi jednak wystarczył tylko jeden jego uśmiech i pogubiła się całkowicie.  
Nie Temperance.- pomyślała.- Musisz wziąć się w garść i powiedzieć mu, że to nie ma przyszłości. Nie mogą dalej tego ciągnąć.  
Booth siedział w aucie i słuchał muzyki na cały regulator. Wyłączył radio, gdy Bones usadowiła się na miejscu pasażera. Uruchomił silnik i ruszyli. Przez chwilę jechali w milczeniu. Żadne nie miało odwagi odezwać się pierwsze.  
-Booth…  
-Bones…-Powiedzieli w końcu równocześnie.  
-Ty mów.- Booth kulturalnie dał jej dojść do słowa.  
-Ok.- odetchnęła i zaczęła mówić.- Seeley, mam… po tym co się wczoraj wydarzyło…- nie wiedziała jak ma mu przekazać to, co wcześniej sobie przemyślała.- Mam coś na kształt kaca moralnego po wczoraj. Tak to się chyba mówi?  
-Kaca moralnego?- zdziwił się Booth.- Mam rozumieć, że żałujesz tego co zrobiliśmy?  
-Hmm…- zmieszała się.- Można tak to określić... Chyba…  
Booth zjechał na pobocze nieoświetlonej uliczki na skraju miasta, którą właśnie jechali i zgasił silnik. Odwrócił się w jej stronę.  
-Naprawdę żałujesz?- nachylił się a jego usta znalazły się niebezpiecznie blisko jej.- Żałujesz naszych pocałunków?- musnął wargami jej usta.- Pełnych żaru i namiętności?- pocałował ją ponownie. Brennan z początku się opierała, jednak po chwili do głosu doszły emocje i oddała mu pocałunek. Nie przestając się całować oboje jakimś cudem przedostali się na tylnie siedzenie. Booth drżącymi z emocji palcami zaczął rozpinać guziki koszuli Tempe, nie przestając jej zachłannie całować. Ona nie pozostawała mu dłużna i z niewiarygodną szybkością rozwiązała krawat i wyciągnęła koszulę ze spodni. Pieszczoty przybierały coraz bardziej na sile, gdy nagle Booth oderwał się od pani antropolog: -Ała!!!!- wykrzyknął łapiąc się za ucho.  
-Co się stało?  
-Ugryzłaś mnie! To boli!  
-Oj nie przesadzaj, poniosło mnie trochę, a poza tym gryzienie w ucho jest jedną z form pieszczot gry wstępnej u wielu…  
Nie skończyła gdyż zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem a ręce ponownie rozpoczęły wędrówkę po smukłym ciele kobiety. Pogrążeni we wzajemnym obdarowywaniu się pocałunkami w najbardziej wymyślnych miejscach nie usłyszeli jak zatrzymał się tuż obok samochodu Booth'a policyjny radiowóz

Rozległ się trzask zamykanych drzwi samochodu i odgłos zbliżających się kroków. Nagle w samochodzie rozbłysło światło latarki i ktoś zapukał w szybę.  
- Co u diabła?- wystękał poirytowany Booth, jednocześnie kątem oka spostrzegając policjanta - No pięknie, jeszcze tego tu brakowało!  
W pośpiechu oboje podnieśli sie i próbowali się ogarnąć, co niezbyt dobrze im wychodziło, co chwilę zderzając sie głowami. W końcu Booth opuścił szybę w aucie.  
-Proszę wysiąść z samochodu i przygotować dokumenty.- powiedział rzeczowym tonem policjant. Booth ze zmieszaną miną, mrużąc oczy od blasku latarki odwrócił się w kierunku swej partnerki. Temp przegrzebywała torebkę w poszukiwaniu dokumentów jednocześnie próbując zapiąć bluzkę.  
-Poczekaj, ja to załatwię.- zwrócił się do niej i wysiadł z samochodu. Ruszył w kierunku funkcjonariusza. Będąc już wystarczająco blisko powoli wyjął odznakę. Policjant skierował snop światła swej służbowej latarki w kierunku Booth'a. Ten umazany szminką i w koszuli pozapinanej w nowy, niespotykany dotychczas sposób warknął:  
-Dobra kolego, teraz opuść to światełko, jeśli nadal chcesz mieć wszystkie zęby w tym samym miejscu!  
- Hej, może trochę grzeczniej! Dokumenty!!- odpowiedział funkcjonariusz nieco podnosząc głos zirytowany zachowaniem Booth'a. Przyglądał mu się ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Booth rozłożył trzymaną w ręku legitymację. Policjant skierował światło latarki na odznakę i po chwili ją opuścił. Ulicę oświetlały tylko reflektory radiowozu.  
-Hmm… No cóż agencie Booth…- zmieszał się funkcjonariusz tuż po tym jak odebrał mu dokument i szybko go przeczytał.- Nie sądzę żeby auto było odpowiednim miejscem do tego typu rzeczy…W dodatku służbowe.-rzekł z nieznikającym z jego twarzy ironicznym wyrazem.  
- Ok, bez zbędnego zagłębiania się. Coś jeszcze?!- Booth nie ukrywał swego lekceważącego tonu w stosunku do podrzędnego funkcjonariusza.  
-W drodze wyjątku, koledze po fachu jeden wyskok mogę darować. Ale na przyszłość radzę zorganizować coś lepszego, no chyba, że wy tam w FBI...- przerwał ujrzawszy coraz bardziej rozwścieczoną minę Booth'a. Poczuł, że wkracza na niebezpieczny grunt i powstrzymał się od dalszego komentarza.  
-Ok.- rzucił tylko i zwrócił mu dokumenty. -W takim razie szerokiej… znaczy miłego… yyyy… Dobranoc!- rzucił na koniec, machając zdawkowo ręką na pożegnanie, wsiadł do radiowozu i odjechał.  
-Koledze po fachu…-zacytował, ironicznie pod nosem wypowiedz policjanta, Booth. Parsknął śmiechem po czym wrócił do samochodu i oczekującej tam na niego Tempe

M&R


	3. Chapter 3

***3***

Bones zdążyła w tym czasie przesiąść się na przednie siedzenie i doprowadzić do jako takiego ładu swoją garderobę. Booth usiadł na miejscu kierowcy i oparł głowę o kierownicę. Zapadła chwila niezręcznej ciszy. Temp poruszyła się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu głośno wzdychając. Seeley spojrzał na nią ukradkiem po czym zaczął się śmiać. Na początku cichutko jednak po chwili ogarnął go dziki rechot. Brennan zaczęła mu się przyglądać wnikliwie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Gdy Booth opanował się i wytarł rękawem marynarki łzy, które przypadkiem uronił, odezwała się Tempe  
-Wiesz co? Zaczynam się coraz bardziej martwić o stan Twojego zdrowia psychicznego. Może jeszcze kilka wizyt u doktora Sweets'a?  
-Takich rzeczy nie życz nawet najgorszemu wrogowi- oburzył się Booth, jednak z jego twarzy nie zniknął szelmowski uśmieszek jakim obdarzył partnerkę i dodał po chwili mrugając- To jak? Do mnie czy do ciebie?  
-Jak do mnie czy do ciebie?  
-No gdzie jedziemy dokończyć to co zaczęliśmy?  
-Co zaczęliśmy?- Tempe droczyła się z nim dalej.  
-No to: dziki seks na tylnym siedzeniu mojego samochodu- zniecierpliwił się- Nie pamiętasz? Masz jakieś zaniki pamięci krótkotrwałej czy co? Może Tobie potrzebna by była wizyta u doktora Słodkiego?  
-Aaa…- udała nagłe olśnienie.  
-No właśnie- uśmiechnął się Seeley- Żadna kobieta nigdy mnie nie zapomniała.  
-Mówisz o tym wsadzaniu języka w gardło i nieporęcznym ściskaniu kobiecych wyposażeń?  
-Jakie gardło?! Jakie nieporęczne wyposażenia?!  
Brennan nie wytrzymała już dłużej i roześmiała się głośno. Booth mało zadowolony z żartu antropolog, uruchomił silnik.  
-Czyli do mnie- skwitował.  
-Nie- zaprzeczyła gwałtownie- do mnie.  
-Jak wolisz- uśmiechnął się pod nosem i w oczach zapaliły mu się figlarne ogniki.  
-To znaczy ja idę do mojego łóżka, sama- zaakcentowała dobitnie ostatnie słowo- i ty do swojego.  
-Sam?- dokończył  
-Ja tam nie wnikam z kim na co dzień sypiasz.  
-W porządku- odburknął i ruszył z piskiem opon.

***************************************************************************

Tego wieczoru jak na ironię oboje nie mogli zasnąć. Temperance nieustannie przewracała się z boku na bok, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiedniej pozycji do snu. Booth leżał nieruchomo na wznak wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w sufit.  
*Mieszanie Brennan*  
Zapaliła lampkę i spojrzała na zegarek. Była 4.30. Usiadła na łóżku. W końcu wstała i udała się do kuchni. Wyciągnęła z lodówki butelkę wody. Zachłannie wypiła połowę jej zawartości, próbując ugasić dziwnie ogarniające ją pragnienie, lecz nie odczuła spodziewanej ulgi. Westchnęła i oparła się obiema rękami o blat stołu.  
- Co się ze mną dzieje?- powiedziała do siebie zdziwiona, choć nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiła...  
*U Booth'a*  
Wstał i sprawdził godzinę. 4.30. Jęknął głośno i opuścił bose stopy na zimną podłogę. Poszedł do kuchni, upił łyk wody, potem pomaszerował do salonu. Usiadł na kanapie, włączył telewizor i przez chwilę bawił się pilotem przeskakując po kanałach. Wpatrzył się nieruchomo w ekran odbiornika, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na mrożącą krew w żyłach scenę z emitowanego akurat horroru. Jego myśli zaczęły krążyć wokół wydarzeń sprzed kilku godzin, w samochodzie, z Temperance. Gdyby nie ten policjant wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej, zupełnie inaczej...Tylko do czego miałoby to prowadzić? Przecież Tempe nie jest typem dziewczyny na jedną noc, na szybki numerek na tylnim siedzeniu. Nie, nie może jej tak traktować...Tyle, że to jest silniejsze od niego... Chce być z nią tu teraz, bez przerwy...Chce mieć ją przy sobie… Już na zawsze…  
Spróbował skupić swa uwagę na filmie, ale jego myśli wciąż wracały do Tempe, ciągle widział w myślach jej twarz...  
-Nie no, nieźle stary-powiedział do siebie, po czym wrócił do łóżka. Zakrył głowę kołdrą i zamknął oczy chcąc jak najszybciej zasnąć.

Tymczasem Brennan próbując skupić na czymś swą uwagę usiadła do swej nowej powieści. Tyle, że po chwili złapała się na tym, że od 15 minut gapi się w ekran komputera i nic więcej. Otworzyła plik z powieścią. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad tym jak pociągnąć dalej losy jej bohaterki, zmagającej się z tajemniczą śmiercią znanego polityka. Po chwili zorientowała się, że w swojej wyobraźni zamiast dalszych wydarzeń widzi twarz Booth'a. Dlaczego? Nigdy wcześniej jej się to przecież nie zdarzało...  
- To bez sensu-stwierdziła, po czym udała się w stronę swego łóżka. Położyła się i bezskutecznie starała się przywołać sen.

* Nazajutrz w Jeffersonian*  
Była lekko spóźniona, co nigdy wcześniej się jej nie zdarzało. Wpada do swojego gabinetu, gdzie czekała już na nią zdenerwowana Cam z pytaniem o rozwiązanie sprawy sprzed kilku dni.  
- Wszystkie dane są w teczce...Tylko gdzie ja ją...- z wyraźnym roztargnieniem zaczęła przetrząsać dokumenty na biurku. Roztargnienie poddanej nie umknęło uwadze Camille:  
- Wszystko w porządku doktor Brennan?- zapytała.  
- Taa, czemu miałoby nie być w porządku-odpowiedziała zdziwiona Temperance.  
- Jesteś jakaś....dziwnie...niespokojna, a może mi się tylko tak wydaje...  
- Racja, wydaje ci się...O! Proszę, tu masz wszystko-podała jej teczkę, wyraźnie chcąc się pozbyć szefowej jak najszybciej i uniknąć niewygodnych pytań.  
- Nie muszę ci chyba przypominać o sprawie tego malarza. Dziś chcę mieć kompletny raport.-dodała Cam.  
- Pamiętam.- rzuciła pewnie Brennan starając się ukryć swą zaskoczoną minę, bo kompletnie o tym zapomniała.  
Cam wzięła teczkę, jeszcze raz nieufnie spojrzała na Brennan, po czym odwróciła się i wyszła.  
Nie minęło pięć minut gdy do gabinetu wpadła Angela.  
-Hej, kochanie mogłabyś rzucić na to okiem. Świeża sprawa Booth właśnie kazał abyś....  
-Nie jesteśmy tu od tego, aby wykonywać polecenia Booth'a, mam teraz co innego na głowie, a poza tym jeśli chce, abym cokolwiek dla niego zrobiła, niech sam mi to powie, a nie wydaje polecenia moim współpracownikom. Nie ma upoważnienia do tego aby...  
- Spokojnie-przerwała jej nagle Angela, - chciałam tylko abyś...  
-Nie...To ja...Przepraszam, nie powinnam tak na ciebie naskakiwać, ale mam teraz tyle na głowie, że....  
- Dawno nie widziałam cię tak rozwścieczonej złotko, czy wszystko w porządku? Czyżby ta sprawa z Michaelem i kwiatami...  
-Nie-wtrąciła jej Brennan,- Nie o to chodzi....Ja...Ja po prostu. Ostatnio dzieje się ze mną coś dziwnego i nie wiem jak...Znaczy co o tym sądzić... Z antropologicznego punktu widzenia mogłabym stwierdzić, że....- przerwała nagle swoją plątaninę słów, gdyż do gabinetu wszedł Booth.  
-Bones, zbieraj się, kolejna sprawa...  
-W porządku kochanie, dokończymy później- powiedziała Angela zbierając się do wyjścia. Będąc już przy drzwiach odwróciła się jeszcze i rzuciła przyjaciółce pokrzepiający uśmiech.  
Booth spojrzał na Tempe, po czym oboje bez słowa wyszli z gabinetu aby udać się na miejsce zbrodni.  
Tego dnia ich rozmowy nie odbiegały od tematyki czysto służbowej i nie wkraczały na prywatny grunt nawet o krok.

M&R


	4. Chapter 4

***4***

Popołudnie-sesja u Sweets'a

- Agencie Booth wyczuwam dziś w pana głosie jakieś dziwne napięcie.  
- Wydaje ci się-rzucił Booth.  
- Nie sądzę, ale....Ok mieliśmy dziś poruszyć temat zaangażowania emocjonalnego w waszym zespole...A właśnie, gdzie doktor Brennan?  
- Pojęcia nie mam.  
- Ale przecież teraz przychodzicie tu razem i....  
- Najwidoczniej od dziś to się zmieni-przerwał mu Booth.  
- Ale pracujecie razem, więc dlaczego...-nie daje za wygraną Sweets.- Gdzie jest pana partnerka?  
- Czy ja wyrażam się nie dość jasno? Nie mam pojęcia gdzie jest Bones, nie monitoruję jej 24 godziny na dobę, nie mam takiego obowiązku, nie chodzę za nią krok w krok więc nie wiem gdzie w tej chwili przebywa, ok?! - wykrzyczał mocno podenerwowany Booth, co wprawiło w osłupienie doktorka. W tym momencie do gabinetu wbiegła Brennan:  
- Przepraszam, spóźniłam się, ale musiałam....- tu przerwała wyczuwając niezdrowa atmosferę w gabinecie, gdzie po krzykach agenta zapanowała niezręczna cisza. - Coś mnie ominęło? A może wam przeszkadzam?- zapytała, nie spuszczając wzroku z wpatrzonych w siebie dziwnym wzrokiem mężczyzn.  
- Proszę usiąść doktor Brennan.- zaproponował i po chwili dodał.- Możemy więc zaczynać....Ok, jeśli chodzi o te wasze relacje....-Booth i Brennan spojrzeli na siebie ukradkiem, jednak po chwili szybko odwrócili wzrok i skierowali go na Sweets'a. - Obawiam się, że mamy tu do czynienia już nie tylko ze zwykłym czysto partnerskim w sensie relacji zawodowych zaangażowaniem....  
- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? -przerwała mu Brennan, udając zaskoczenie jego stwierdzeniem.  
Booth nie mogąc ukryć swego zdenerwowania, bawił się jakimś dziwnym przedmiotem, który chwilę wcześniej podprowadził z biurka doktorka i udawał niezbyt zainteresowanego całą dyskusją. Przedmiot ten przypominał kształtem męskiego członka. Agent specjalny po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się temu, co właśnie trzymał, odłożył szybko dziwną rzecz na biurko i wytarł ręce o spodnie. Coraz bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że doktorek jest co najmniej nieźle stuknięty. Może jakiś uraz z dzieciństwa?- pomyślał.  
- Śmiem wysunąć stwierdzenie, iż wasze relacje przypominają raczej...  
- No śmiało!- wtrącił się Booth  
- Powiem wprost...- nastąpiła chwila ciszy i zawahania.  
- No dalej, przecież cię nie pobiję. To jest terapia, tak? Więc możesz wysuwać te swoje najdziwniejsze teorie bez obaw, bo tak czy siak i tak to, co tutaj zostanie wypowiedziane i tak nie wyjdzie poza ściany tego gabinetu...Przynajmniej nie powinno, więc....  
-Booth, wystarczy- przerwała mu Brennan.-Daj mu dojść do słowa, ok? Na tym polega jego zadanie, aby przedstawić nam swój punkt widzenia, a my odpowiednio sie do tego ustosunkujemy i....A poza tym im szybciej zacznie, tym szybciej będziemy mogli sobie stąd pójść, więc....  
-OK, dawaj!- rzucił do Sweets'a w końcu Booth.  
Z zachowania obojga łatwo można było wywnioskować, iż spodziewają się co Sweets chce im przekazać, lecz wyraźnie bali się usłyszeć słowa prawdy z ust specjalisty. W ogóle z ust kogokolwiek z osób postronnych.  
- Może więc tym razem mi sie uda. Otóż uważam, że ktoś, kto spotkałby was po raz pierwszy, po dniu spędzonym w waszym towarzystwie uznałby was raczej bardziej za parę niż partnerów z pracy...  
- Dlaczego? - z udawanym spokojem zapytała Brennan.  
- Po prostu...Więź, jaka wytworzyła się między wami wykracza poza ramy zwykłego czysto zawodowego partnerstwa...  
- Na jakiej....-wtrącił się Booth.  
- Agencie Booth, najpierw moj punkt widzenia-nie daje za wygraną dr Lance.- To zrozumiałe, spędzacie ze sobą bardzo dużo czasu, z dnia na dzień poznajecie coraz bardziej swego partnera, jego zwyczaje, chronicie się wzajemnie, radzicie w różnych sprawach...Nic więc dziwnego, że z czasem traktujecie się coraz bardziej....serio. Znaczy mam na myśli to, iż ta druga osoba staje się coraz bardziej dla nas ważna, coraz bliższa... A gdy w grę wchodzi brak partnerów życiowych, jak w obecnej sytuacji jest w waszym przypadku, bardzo trudno nie zauważyć kiedy przekroczyło się już tę granicę, za którą do akcji wkracza...uczucie...I wtedy pojawia się problem co z tym zrobić...  
- Zaraz, zaraz, chcesz powiedzieć, że my....mamy problem?- zapytał Booth.  
- Może źle sie wyraziłem, chodziło mi raczej o to, że nawet początkujący student psychologii zauważyłby po pobieżnej obserwacji, że wy jesteście już nawet w dalszej fazie niż " Nie wiem co z tym zrobić..."  
- Sweets…-zaczęła Brennan.  
- Proszę pozwolić mi skończyć. Z zachowania was obojga jasno wynika, iż zdajecie juz sobie sprawę z tego, co jest miedzy wami i od czego uciec już raczej się nie da, tylko boicie się, że zepsuje to wasze stosunki w pracy, gdyż będzie to dla was nowa sytuacja i dlatego tłumicie to w sobie, czekając na rozwój wypadków...  
W tej chwili Brennan dziwnym wzrokiem spojrzała na Booth'a. Oboje popatrzyli na siebie przez chwile doskonale wiedząc ile doktorek ma racji. Sweet nagle przerwał, zastanawiając się chwilę po czym powiedział:  
-Chwileczkę...Coś mi tu nie gra....Jesteście jakoś dziwnie spokojni...Spodziewałem się raczej wywołać burzę, co zazwyczaj w 99% przypadków dzieje się w tym momencie, a tu...- chwila tajemniczego zastanowienia. Badawcze spojrzenie w kierunku pacjentów.  
- Chyba, że... Nieee…- niemalże wyśpiewał, ze zdziwiono-śmiejącą się miną i szeroko otwartymi ustami, doktorek.- Nie skończyło się na tej jemiole w Boże Narodzenie, prawda? Wasz spokój daje mi tylko pewność co do tego, że jesteście już na...dalszym etapie niż sądziłem...No no...  
Oboje dziwnie milczeli. Zdawali sobie sprawę, że nie warto walczyć z Lancem, gdyż prędzej czy później i tak wszystko z nich wyciągnie. Ukradkiem spojrzeli na siebie, na doktorka, potem w podłogę....  
- I co teraz z tym zrobimy?- rzucił Sweets.  
- MY?- zapytał zdziwiony Booth. - To chyba raczej bardziej nasz problem...-przerwał.  
- Dokładnie… Nasz....Zresztą my....I to było...tylko....Emocje, to wszystko...ta noc i...-Brennan gubiła się w słowach.  
-Noc? Cała...noc?- powtórzył podekscytowany doktorek.  
-Sweets!- upomniał go Booth.- Ok, wystarczy. Powinniśmy o tym porozmawiać, dobra, da się załatwić. Ale to my, sami bo to nasz problem i sami powinniśmy się z tym uporać, więc...  
-Spokojnie, przecież jestem tu, żeby wam pomóc, tak? Nie jestem waszym wrogiem, nie będę was krytykował, więc ta irytacja jest zupełnie niepotrzebna.  
- Sweets ma rację-dodała widocznie zmęczona całą sytuacją i mało aktywna dziś Brennan.  
Booth zamilkł. Lance uśmiechnął sie widząc jaki wpływ ma na niego partnerka, ale powstrzymał się od komentarza.  
- Nie zepsujcie tego. Takie uczucie nie zdarza się często...Nie każdy jest w stanie wytworzyć miedzy sobą tak silną więź....Powiem więcej, obawiam się, że wasze dotychczasowe związki nie miały racji bytu z uwagi na fakt, iż zawsze podświadomie dążyliście do tego, aby być razem, ze sobą..Partner stawał się ważniejszy niż kochanek. Jesteście jak dwie polówki pomarańczy, we wszechświecie szukające...- Sweets rozwodził się nad swoim nowym odkryciem zafascynowany jak w jakimś transie. Na twarzach obserwujących go pacjentów pojawił się uśmiech.  
- O czym on mówi?- zapytała szeptem Brennan Booth'a.  
- Wiesz Bones, ty raczej tego nie zrozumiesz, wyższa filozofia...W dodatku naczytał się jakichś Harlequinów pewnie i...  
- Czego?- wtrąciła Brennan.  
- Nieważne. Idziemy stąd? Pewnie i tak nie zauważy...  
- Porozmawiać?- zapytała Tempe z zagadkowym uśmiechem.  
- Taa...Porozmawiać- odpowiedział jej Booth ze swym uroczym wyrazem zadowolenia na twarzy, po czym oboje chyłkiem wymknęli się z gabinetu.  
-… które wreszcie się odnajdują!!-nadal kontynuował Sweets odwróciwszy się w końcu od okna.- Doktor Brennan? Agencie Booth? Gdzie oni..? – powiedział zdziwiony, gdy wreszcie zauważył, że został sam w gabinecie.....

M&R


	5. Chapter 5

***5***

-To gdzie się udamy aby w spokoju porozmawiać?- zapytała Brennan, gdy wymknęli się z gabinetu doktora.  
-No nie wiem- Booth uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco, po raz pierwszy tego dnia- Decyzja należy do ciebie.  
-Może kawa gdzieś na świeżym powietrzu?- zaproponowała mimowolnie spoglądając na zegarek. Chciała jeszcze dzisiaj wrócić do instytutu i przyjrzeć się po raz kolejny szkieletowi z czasów wojny secesyjnej. Przywieziono go jej dzisiaj rano. Jakiś robotnik trafił na kości podczas budowy nowego odcinka autostrady parę mil za miastem.  
-Ok.- zgodził się Booth- Tylko tym razem bez całowania mnie po rękach, dobrze?  
-To był czysty przypadek- oburzyła się- Sam mi podstawiłeś tę swoją wielką, okropnie włochatą łapę pod nos.  
-Nie narzekałaś gdy ta okropna włochata łapa jeszcze niedawno cię pieściła i rozpalała do czerwoności- odgryzł się i podszedł do obwoźnego mini-baru aby kupić kawę.  
Temperance zamurowało. Miała już na końcu języka ciętą ripostę, ale w ostatniej chwili się opanowała i sapnęła tylko ze wściekłością. Założyła ręce na piersi i czekała aż jej partner wróci z kawą.  
Booth kupując kawę uśmiechał się pod nosem. Uwielbiał ich potyczki słowne i gdy Kości się na niego złościła. Wyglądała wtedy tak słodko z tymi rumieńcami na policzkach. Zupełnie niespodziewanie przed oczami pojawiły mu się obrazy z ich jednej, jedynej wspólnie spędzonej nocy. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos sprzedawcy  
Dolar dwadzieścia poproszę  
-Już- odpowiedział wracając do rzeczywistości i zaczął przetrząsać kieszenie w poszukiwaniu pieniędzy. Gdy w końcu znalazł, podał je sprzedawcy i wrócił do Brennan, która już zdążyła ochłonąć.  
-Poszukajmy jakiegoś miejsca i usiądźmy- zaproponował.  
-Ok.- wzięła od niego kawę, starannie unikając zetknięcia się dłoni i ruszyła przodem.- Może tu?- wskazała na ławeczkę nieco oddaloną od parkowej ścieżki, ukrytą pomiędzy drzewami i usiadła.  
Booth dołączył do niej i zapanowała chwila niezręcznej ciszy. Siedzieli tuż obok siebie popijając w spokoju kawę, ciesząc się ze swojej obecności.  
-Mieliśmy porozmawiać.- odezwał się w końcu Booth.  
-Tak- potwierdziła jednak nie bardzo wiedziała od czego ma zacząć. Zaczęła przyglądać się papierowemu kubkowi z takim skupieniem jakby to była najciekawsza rzecz pod słońcem.  
-Więc?- Seeley odwrócił się w jej stronę.  
-Booth… Nie wiem co powiedzieć.- spojrzała na mężczyznę.- To wszystko co się wydarzyło… Co się dzieje nadal… To…- starała się dobrać odpowiednie słowa jednak wzrok jej partnera sprawiał, że się gubiła. Odetchnęła głęboko- To nigdy nie powinno się stać.- wykrztusiła z siebie szybko i ponownie utkwiła wzrok w kubku.  
-Ale… Jak to?- zapytał zaskoczony.- Czy to nic dla ciebie nie znaczyło…? Nie znaczy?  
-Znaczyło… Bardzo wiele znaczyło i znaczy nadal. Ale zrozum… Nic z tego nie będzie.  
-Nie rozumiem…  
-Postaraj się. Ja bardzo cię lubię i szanuję, ale jedyne co to możemy zostać przyjaciółmi.  
-Przyjaciółmi?!- powtórzył za nią- Temp, ty chyba nie wiesz co mówisz.  
-Wiem. Znam siebie i najlepiej będzie jak te wydarzenia pójdą w zapomnienie. Uwierz mi i postaraj się zrozumieć…  
-Tak łatwo i szybko przekreślasz to co zaczęło się między nami rodzić. Zaiskrzyło między nami i nie wmówisz mi że tak nie było. Ale jak wolisz.- zmiął pusty kubek w ręku i wstał z ławki- Do zobaczenia jutro w pracy doktor Brennan.- rzucił krótko i pośpiesznie odszedł.  
-Seeley!- krzyknęła za nim jednak on się nie odwrócił. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Kłamała, cały czas kłamała. Podczas sesji terapeutycznej dotarła do niej brutalna rzeczywistość. Kochała Bootha, pokochała swojego partnera. Popełniła najgorszy błąd jaki kiedykolwiek mogła popełnić. Zawsze oddzielała życie prywatne od zawodowego a teraz pozwoliła aby uczucia wywróciły jej starannie uporządkowany świat do góry nogami. A poza tym bała się.....Zawsze traciła tych, których kochała...Odchodzili prędzej czy później a ona zostawała sama. A za nic w świecie nie chciała stracić Booth'a, więc może...Może tak będzie po prostu lepiej..?  
Z kieszeni żakietu wydobył się dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu.  
-Doktor Temperance Brennan- przedstawiła się  
-O! Dobrze że Cię złapałam.- ze słuchawki popłynął głos Angelii.- Przywieźli kolejny szkielet. Ofiara morderstwa. Kazałam Zack'owi i Hodgins'owi nie dotykać ich zanim Ty nie wrócisz. Musisz je zobaczyć.  
-W porządku. Zaraz będę.- rozłączyła się i pośpiesznie wyszła z parku.

************************************************************************

Gdy dotarła do instytutu zaczęło się już ściemniać. Szybko pobiegła do swojego gabinet, przebrała się, związała włosy i podążyła do laboratorium. Zastała Zack'a, Angelę i Hodgins'a pochylających się nad stołem na których leżał szkielet.  
-Co my tu mamy?- zapytała podchodząc do nich.  
-O! Jesteś w końcu skarbie- ucieszyła się Angela- to do ciebie- podała jej kopertę.  
Temp rozerwała ją w pośpiechu i zaczęła czytać:  
„Droga Temperance,  
Całkiem niedawno dowiedziałem się, że pracujesz jako biegła antropolog w Instytucie Jeffersona. Tak się składa, że mam nietypową sprawę i nie bardzo wiem jak sobie z nią poradzić. Chciałem się z Tobą już wcześniej skontaktować drogą telefoniczną (jedyny komputer z dostępem do Internetu znajduje się w komisariacie policji jednak teraz jak na złość się zepsuł), ale nie mogłem Cię zastać w instytucie a prywatnego numeru nikt nie chciał mi podać. Jednak może przejdę do rzeczy: otóż tydzień temu wezwano mnie do Gibbstown w stanie New Jersey. Odnaleziono tam szczątki pewnej kobiety. Niestety nie jestem w stanie ich zidentyfikować, ale mam pewne podejrzenia, że jest to dziewczyna, która zaginęła kilka lat temu w dość dziwnych okolicznościach. Poza tym znalazłem kilka dziwnych śladów na kościach przedramienia i wielu innych. Dołączyłem także kilka zdjęć z miejsca znalezienia szczątek. Zwróć uwagę na ich dziwne ułożenie.  
Nie ukrywam, iż liczę na twoja pomoc. Niżej podaję numer telefonu pod którym mnie zastaniesz.  
Pozdrawiam serdecznie  
Jonnathan Walsh."  
Jonnathan Walsh? Nie wierzyła w to co przeczytała. Jednak czarny tusz na białym papierze nie kłamał. Trzymała w ręku list od niego.  
Jonnathana poznała jeszcze na studiach. Studiował wtedy medycynę i spotykali się  
najczęściej podczas zajęć w prosektorium. Pamiętała go jako wysokiego,  
smukłegołego bruneta z bujną czupryna o ciemnozielonych oczach...Jednak zawsze  
najbardziej podobały jej się jego dłonie: szczupłe, ale jednocześnie silne...I te jego  
długie palce-wymarzone dłonie chirurga...Jednak jego losy potoczyły się inaczej:  
najpierw był patologiem w Zakładzie Medycyny Sądowej w San Francisco, a teraz został  
koronerem. Choć ich znajomość trwała zaledwie dwa lata zawsze miło go wspominała. Najpierw był dobrym kumplem, potem prowadzili razem badania struktur kostnych w chorobach nowotworowych, co ich do siebie bardziej zbliżyło. Przez chwilę myślała nawet, że będzie z tego coś więcej, jednak potem Jonnathan otrzymał propozycje wyjazdu na  
stypendium do Oxfordu, którą oczywiście przyjął, a ona zajęła się nowymi badaniami i  
tak ich drogi się rozeszły. A teraz ta niespodziewana wiadomość...Ciekawe jaki  
jest....teraz? Jak bardzo zmienił się przez te wszystkie lata? O ile w ogóle się  
zmienił…- rozmyślała. Z zadumy wyrwał ją głos Angelii  
-Co to jest?- zapytała.  
-Co?- Kości odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie, gdyż jeszcze nie w pełni wróciła do rzeczywistości.  
-No to co trzymasz w ręku- uświadomił ją Hodgins.  
-A! To?  
Wszyscy troje pokiwali zgodnie głowami.  
-I to- Zack wskazał na szczątki leżące na stole.  
-Cóż…-zaczęła i w skrócie opowiedziała swoim współpracownikom o prośbie swojego znajomego. Gdy skończyła spojrzała na zegarek. Dochodziła 20.  
-Słuchajcie, nie będę miała wam za złe jeżeli będziecie chcieli pójść do domu. W końcu to taka „nadprogramowa" sprawa jest, a zrobiło się już późno. Więc może zaczniemy jutro z samego rana?  
-Sam to chciałem właśnie zaproponować- rzucił Hodgins  
-No to możecie już iść.- odpowiedziała Brennan przyglądając się kości piszczelowej.  
-To pa złotko!- krzyknęła Angela wychodząc. Temp pokiwała jej dłonią na pożegnanie i uruchomiła dyktafon. Chciała sama w spokoju obejrzeć szczątki. Praca pozwalała jej nie myśleć o sprawach osobistych. A teraz wolałaby nie myśleć o dniu dzisiejszym.

M&R


	6. Chapter 6

***6***

Nazajutrz z samego rana do Jeffersonian wpadł Booth.  
-Hej Kości! Szykuje się dłuższy wyjazd, dziwna sprawa..  
-Tak , wiem-przerwała mu przeglądając zdjęcia otrzymane wczoraj od Jonnathana.  
-Cos jak z Archiwum X....-kontynuował Booth  
-Nie wiem co to znaczy.....  
-Nieważne, a skąd Ty o tym...?  
-Kolega ze studiów- Joe konsultował się ze mną wstępnie w tej sprawie.- odpowiedziała nadal przyglądając się zdjęciom.  
-Oh... Ok, nieważne. Zbieraj się za 2 godziny wyjeżdżamy. Wpadnę po ciebie do domu.  
-Ok.  
-Dobra, to do zobaczenia.-rzucił wychodząc.  
-Tak, na razie...  
Zatrzymał się jeszcze na chwilę, mając nadzieję że Brennan chociaż raz spojrzy na niego, jednak ta wydaje się być bardzo pochłonięta tym co robi. Westchnął cicho i wyszedł.  
Dopiero gdy usłyszała kroki odchodzącego Bootha podniosła wzrok znad fotografii. Słyszała jego głosie żal, jednak nie mogła nic na to poradzić. Czuła, że ten wyjazd będzie udręką dla nich obojga. Schowała zdjęcia i jeszcze kilka innych niezbędnych rzeczy do teczki, zabrała z laboratorium swoją walizkę ze specjalistycznymi przyrządami i pojechała do domu aby spakować trochę ubrań. W Gibbstown o tej porze roku musi być chłodno.

Właśnie pakowała ostatni ciepły sweter do walizki, gdy usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. Wychyliła się do przedpokoju. Za przeszklonymi drzwiami stał Booth. Otworzyła mu je.  
-Wejdź.  
-Gotowa?- zapytał, zdejmując okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Mimo późnej jesieni pogoda nadal dopisywała. Brennan zauważyła, że zamienił służbowy garnitur na jeansowe spodnie, sportową bluzę i kurtkę z napisem FBI na plecach.  
-Tak. Pozwól że zabiorę torbę ze sypialni. W salonie jest moja teczka i walizka z instytutu. Możesz już je zanieść do samochodu. Ja zaraz przyjdę- rzuciła jeszcze na odchodnym i zniknęła w sypialni. Booth zabrał wskazane rzeczy i wyszedł.  
Jechali w milczeniu od czasu do czasu spoglądając na siebie ukradkiem tęskniącym spojrzeniem, jakby chcieli sobie przekazać coś ważnego, co mogłoby odmienić ich życie na zawsze...Jednak jedyne słowa jakie padły podczas tej podróży, to pytanie o kierunek jazdy i jakieś fakty dotyczące sprawy-czyli czysto służbowa wymiana zadań.  
Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, przywitał ich szeryf wraz z zabójczo przystojnym brunetem, widocznie rozpromienionym na widok Brennan.  
-Tempie!- wykrzyknął tajemniczy nieznajomy wyciągając ręce w kierunku pani antropolog.  
- Joe-odpowiedziała mu, niemalże wpadając w jego ramiona, co wyraźnie przykuło uwagę Seeley'a. Gdy po dłuższej chwili oswobodziła się z uścisku dawnego znajomego, zaczęła:  
- To mój partner- Agent Specjalny Seeley Booth; Booth-to jest mój....przyjaciel ze studiów Jonnathan Walsh.  
- Dla znajomych po prostu Joe-rzucił jednocześnie wyciągając rękę do Bootha.  
- Miło mi...Jonnathan-dodał bez większego entuzjazmu Booth, wyraźnie jednak akcentując imię przyjaciela Kości.  
- A to szeryf Charles Johnson.  
- Miło mi was gościć, szkoda tylko, że sprowadziły was tu takie a nie inne okoliczności.-stwierdził szeryf.  
- Wskaże wam drogę do naszego hoteliku, gdzie będziecie mogli się trochę ogarnąć i zostawić swoje rzeczy a potem zajmiemy się sprawą.- zaproponował Joe.- Ja też tam mieszkam. Nie jest to co prawda Plaza, ale da się mieszkać.-uśmiechnął się do Temp.  
Kobieta naturalnie go odwzajemniła, po czym pojechali w stronę hotelu.  
Na miejscu okazało się, że pojawiły się małe komplikacje.  
- Niestety w tej chwili mamy tylko jeden wolny pokój. To wszystko przez te jutrzejsze zawody wędkarskie, mam nadzieję, że nie sprawi to państwu zbyt wielkiego problemu...-dodał zmieszany recepcjonista, wyraźnie zawiedziony tym, iż nie sprostał zadaniu, przyjmując tak ważnych gości.  
Brennan i Booth spojrzeli na siebie.  
-Poradzimy sobie- stwierdziła Brennan i udali się na górę.  
Pokoik nie był zbyt duży. Na środku stało dość duże łóżko, w prawym rogu kanapa, niewielki stolik, fotel i mały telewizor obok, po lewej stronie natomiast- duża szafa i komoda z zawieszonym nad nią lustrem. Pokój miał własną łazienkę i dość duży taras, co mogłoby wnioskować, iż był swego rodzaju "apartamentem" w tutejszym "Hiltonie".  
- Jestem wykończony- wystękał Booth lądując na łóżku i przeciągając się leniwie.  
Brennan zmierzyła go dziwnym spojrzeniem. Seeley spojrzał w kierunku kanapy.  
- Spokojnie, ja będę spał tam-wskazał na niezbyt wygodnie wyglądający mebel.  
- W porządku-odparła Tempe i udała się w kierunku łazienki. Komórka Bootha zaczęła dzwonić  
-Booth- odebrał- Tak , rozumiem… Za chwilę będziemy.-rozłączył się i krzyknął do drzwi łazienki- Kości! Pośpiesz się. Jest kolejna ofiara.  
Po godzinie udali się do miejscowej kostnicy, gdzie Temperance zajęła się oględzinami znalezionych szczątków wraz z Jonathanem, natomiast Booth wraz z szeryfem zabrał się za przesłuchiwanie mężczyzny który znalazł zwłoki.  
-Kobieta. Lat około 25, biała. Po stopniu rozkładu wnioskuję że nie żyje już jakieś dwa miesiące.- mówiła do dyktafonu i do Jonathana..- Zmasakrowana twarz uniemożliwia identyfikację, wyrwano także wszystkie zęby.-wyłączyła dyktafon i zwróciła się do Joe- Jezu, to musi być jakiś psychopata.  
-Też tak myślę- odpowiedział przyglądając się bliżej ugryzieniom na prawej ręce.- Co o tym myślisz? Zwierzę czy człowiek?  
-Na kości promieniowej został ślad po ugryzieniu. Widzisz?  
Joe pochylił się nad szczątkami.  
-Trzeba oczyścić kości z tkanek i potem zrobić odlew śladów zębów i porównać ze znanymi nam wzorami  
-Masz rację.- przytaknęła i wyciągnęła telefon. Wybrała numer do Hodgins'a.  
-Słucham doktor Brennan- odezwał się głos w słuchawce.  
-Hodgins, masz już może wyniki badań próbek ziemi z miejsca znalezienia zwłok tych co nam przysłano wczoraj?  
-Tak, pani doktor. Tłuszczo-wosk i pozostałości po rozkładzie w ziemi z ubrań wskazują że ciało było w ziemi przynajmniej przez pół roku.  
-Jest zgodność pomiędzy klimatem, pH ziemi i stopniem rozkładu.- tym razem w słuchawce usłyszała Zack'a.  
-Zack, czy Angela zrobiła już rekonstrukcję twarzy?- zapytała.  
-Tak.  
-To niech wyśle obraz faksem na numer posterunku policji. Wyślę wam jeszcze dzisiaj kolejne próbki.  
-Dobrze, doktor Brennan.  
-W takim bądź razie do usłyszenia- rozłączyła się. Przez ten czas Joe przyglądał się jej wnikliwie. Nic się nie zmieniła od chwili kiedy ostatni raz ją widział. Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie tych wszystkich dni a nawet i tygodni spędzonych wspólnie nad badaniami. Ona spokojna, poukładana, zawsze dobrze zorganizowana, on bałaganiarz, wieczne gdzieś pędzący.  
-Z czego się śmiejesz?- zapytała wyrywając go z zamyślenia.  
-Z niczego. Uśmiecham się do ciebie- odparł czarująco wyszczerzając zęby w uśmiechu.  
-Wracajmy do pracy- Brennan chciała zachować rzeczowy ton jednak nie wytrzymała i także się uśmiechnęła.- Cieszę się, że znów nasze drogi się skrzyżowały i że się spotkaliśmy po tylu latach.  
-Ja też- podszedł do niej i odgarnął jej włosy z twarzy- Śliczna jak zawsze.  
-Nie czaruj mnie, bo i tak nie wywiniesz się od pracy.  
-Nawet nie miałem takiego zamiaru- zaprzeczył z mina niewiniątka.  
-Uważaj bo ci uwierzę- zaśmiała się i oboje wrócili do swoich zajęć.

***************************************************************************

Wieczorem Jonnathan zaprosił Tempe do okolicznego baru na kolację, podczas której opowiadali sobie o swoim życiu w czasie, gdy nie mieli ze sobą kontaktu.  
- Tempie, cały czas mówisz tylko o pracy, a co z życiem prywatnym? No wiesz...-podpytuje zaciekawiony.- Tak piękna kobieta zapewne nie jest sama...  
- Wiesz, nie mam zbyt dużo czasu na...  
- Nie mów...Myślałem, że ty i ten agent...Widziałem jak na ciebie patrzy i wyraźnie nie był zachwycony naszym powitaniem, dlatego pomyślałem....  
- Jesteśmy tylko partnerami-odpowiedziała wymijająco. - Lepiej porozmawiajmy o tobie. Jak tam twoje "sprawy sercowe"?  
- Cóż...Widzisz w życiu nie wszystko układa się po naszej myśli. Czasem nie dostrzegamy rzeczy najważniejszych, a potem nic juz nie możemy zmienić...-w tym miejscu zaciął się na chwilę i pociągnął łyk piwa. - Była ale już jej nie ma....  
- Przepraszam jeśli....  
- Nie, w porządku... Była moją najlepszą przyjaciółką-pracowaliśmy razem. Była jak najlepszy kumpel zawsze na miejscu, była przy mnie kiedy tego potrzebowałem. A ja dopiero zdałem sobie sprawę jak bardzo była dla mnie ważna, jak bardzo ją kochałem, kiedy...Kiedy było już za późno, bo ją straciłem...straciłem na zawsze. Zginęła w wypadku samochodowym....  
- Joe, tak mi przykro-powiedziała, kładąc swoją dłoń na jego dłoni. Uśmiechnął się do niej .  
W tej samej chwili ulicą przechodził Booth wraz z szeryfem i ujrzał tą scenę przez szybę baru. Przyglądał im się przez chwilę. Od zaciskania ze złości pięści zbielały mu kostki. Tak bardzo chciałby siedzieć tam na miejscu tego łapiducha i trzymać a swojej dłoni dłoni Brennan. Żeby ona tak patrzyła i tak się uśmiechała do niego jak uśmiecha się i patrzy na Jonathana. Pokręcił ze zrezygnowaniem głową i wsiadł do radiowozu.  
Gdy wróciła do hotelu Seeley siedział na łóżku obłożony stosami dokumentów i robił jakieś notatki.  
- Jak się udał wieczór?- spytał bez entuzjazmu.  
- W porządku- odpowiedziała i poszła do łazienki. Booth narysował małego człowieczka stojącego przed wysokim zboczem a z góry lecący ogromny głaz. Z satysfakcją napisał pod pokracznym ludkiem- Jonnathan.  
Gdy Brennan wyszła z łazienki podzieliła się z partnerem jak to miała w zwyczaju faktami z dokonanych oględzin, a Booth wiadomościami uzyskanymi z przesłuchań. W końcu zrobiło się późno i oboje stwierdzili, że pora już spać. Brennan wskoczyła do łóżka a Booth zebrał swoje notatki po czym powędrował do łazienki. Wrócił po paru minutach. Temp słyszała jak próbuje się wygodnie ułożyć na kanapie, kląc przy tym cicho.  
Tradycyjnie oboje nie mogli zasnąć, czując że są tak blisko i jednocześnie tak daleko. Temperance leżała na boku wpatrując się w półmroku w miotającego się na kanapie Bootha, aż w końcu zasnęła.  
Obudził ją brzęk tłuczonej szyby i krzyk Bootha. Zerwała się z łóżka i szybko zapaliła światło. Ktoś wrzucił do środka cegłę owiniętą jakimś papierem niefortunnie trafiając w głowę śpiącego agenta. Brennan szybko podbiegła do rannego kolegi, który stoczył się z kanapy i teraz klęczał przy niej trzymając rękę po lewej stronie twarzy. Spomiędzy palców płynęły strużki krwi.  
- Booth...- wystękała odciągając jego rękę od rany i zaczęła fachowo jej się przyglądać.  
- Nic mi nie jest, jeszcze żyję-Booth odsunął się od niej.  
-Seeley, nie bądź dzieckiem. Masz rozcięty łuk brwiowy. Trzeba to zszyć i sprawdzić czy nie ma uszkodzeń czaszki.- poszła do łazienki i wróciła ze zmoczonym ręcznikiem.- Przyłóż to.  
-Dzięki.  
Brennan wyszła z pokoju i zapukała do drzwi Jonathana. Otworzył jej zaspany w samych bokserkach.  
-Co jest?- zapytał nieprzytomnie, jednak widok Temperance w krótkiej koszulce nocnej z plamami krwi szybko go otrzeźwił.- Boże, Temp, co ci się stało?  
-Mnie? Mnie nic. Ktoś wrzucił cegłę przez okno i Booth jest ranny.  
-Cegłę…? Ale jak…? Dobra…- szybko zebrał myśli- Wróć do pokoju i zadzwoń do szeryfa. Ja coś wciągnę na siebie i zaraz przyjdę.  
Wrócił do pokoju, wciągnął bluzę i spodnie, znalazł apteczkę i szybko podążył w stronę pokoju Temp. Drzwi były uchylone więc wszedł bez pukania. Agent Booth siedział na łóżku, trzymając ręcznik przy twarzy, a obok stała już ubrana Temperance, trzymała dłoń na jego ramieniu, jednocześnie rozmawiając przez telefon. Widok ten wstrząsnął Jonathanem. Poczuł niemiłe ukłucie czegoś na kształt zazdrości.  
-Tak szeryfie, wleciała przez okno… Nie, nie dotykaliśmy jej… Jakaś kartka jest okręcona dookoła… Dobrze, czekamy- rozłączyła się.- O Joe, dobrze, że jesteś.  
-A ten tu czego?- Burknął Booth.  
-Joe przyszedł cię opatrzyć.- wyjaśniła.  
-Nie potrzebuję pomocy żadnego łapiducha. Już ci mówiłem, to nic wielkiego. Nic mi nie jest.  
-Seeley- spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem.  
-No dobra- skapitulował.  
Joe podszedł do niego i ostrożnie odsunął ręcznik, który zmienił barwę z białej na czerwoną.  
-Uuuu…. Paskudnie wygląda- stwierdził.- Rana nie jest rozległa, ale głęboka. Myślę, że pięć szwów wystarczy. Nie mam niestety środka znieczulającego. Nie zemdlejesz mi tu?- zapytał z udawaną troską.  
-Nie martw się o to.- przez chwilę mierzyli się złowrogim wzrokiem. Z rany Bootha na nowo zaczęła płynąć krew. Wąska strużka spływała mu po policzku, szyi aż w końcu kończyła swój bieg wsiąkając w materiał koszulki.  
-W porządku- rzucił Joe i poszedł do łazienki aby umyć ręce. Gdy wrócił wciągnął gumowe rękawiczki, wyjął środek antyseptyczny, igłę, nić chirurgiczną i zabrał się do roboty. Booth nagle pobladł nie wiadomo czy wskutek ubytku krwi czy widoku igły.  
-Gotowe.- rzekł Joe robiąc supełek na końcu ostatniego szwu i przecinając nić. Założył jeszcze opatrunek i schował wszystkie zbyteczne już rzeczy do apteczki.  
-Dzięki- odpowiedział Booth, który mimo szczerej antypatii do Jonathana nie zapomniał o dobrych manierach.  
-Nie ma sprawy. Powinieneś jutro pojechać do szpitala. Jest on co prawda oddalone o parędziesiąt kilometrów ale musisz zrobić sobie prześwietlenie żeby wykluczyć ewentualny uraz czaszki czy też mózgu.  
Booth pokiwał tylko głową gdyż nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wdawać się z nim w rozmowę.  
Do pokoju wszedł szeryf razem ze swoim asystentem i właścicielem hoteliku. Po krótkiej rozmowie i oględzinach miejsca zdarzenia, szeryf podniósł z podłogi cegłę i ostrożnie rozwinął przyczepiony do niej papier.  
-Zabierajcie się stąd. Diabeł nie śpi- przeczytał głośno.  
-Co to może znaczyć?- zapytała Brennan.  
-Nie macie tu czasami jakichś ugrupowań o charakterze satanistycznym?- wtrącił się Booth  
-Agencie Booth to jest mała mieścina, tu raczej są wszyscy bardzo bogobojni.- zaczął wyjaśniać asystent szeryfa.  
-Tylko nie wiadomo w jakiego boga wierzą- skwitowała Temp.  
Po paru minutach i dokładnym przeczesaniu najbliższej okolicy, szeryf i jego ludzie odjechali. Właściciel wydał polecenie posprzątania w pokoju swoich wyjątkowych gości i zasłonięciu czymś okna gdyż z braku pokoi nie mógł im zaproponować czegoś w zastępstwie. Gdy już wszyscy wyszli, Booth podążył do łazienki aby się umyć i przebrać. Spoglądając w lustro odsunął nieco opatrunek, żeby przyjrzeć się ranie.  
-Nie pierwsza, nie ostatnia.- mruknął.  
- Powinieneś się położyć-powiedziała Brennan gdy wrócił. Na te słowa Booth zaczął obmyślać plan w miarę wygodnego ułożenia się na znienawidzonym juz meblu.  
- Nie, nie możesz tam spać...Ja pójdę na kanapę.  
- Zapomnij, tam się nie da....  
-Sam widzisz- urwała mu w pół zdania.- Kładź się!  
Booth widząc ze nic nie wskóra ruszył posłusznie w kierunku łóżka, a Brennan zabierając poduszkę udała się na kanapę.  
- Jeśli mogę cos dodać…Wiem, że to może zabrzmieć co najmniej dziwnie, ale....To łóżko jest wystarczająco duże abyśmy....-spojrzał na Brennan i przez chwilę zgubił wątek- Eeee…Do rana i tak dużo nie zostało, a my musimy być choć trochę wypoczęci więc…- kontynuował.  
- Mamy spać... razem? Booth...  
- Tak spać...I nic więcej...Czasem trzeba się poświęcić....  
Spojrzała na kanapę i w końcu dała się przekonać...Była zbyt zmęczona, żeby z nim polemizować. Ułożyła się więc z powrotem na swoim miejscu próbując zasnąć jak najszybciej...  
Rano obudziła się bardzo wcześnie. Gdy otworzyła oczy ujrzała twarz Bootha. Leżał tuż obok, zwrócony w jej stronę. Tak blisko, że czuła jego oddech na swojej twarzy. Jeszcze spał. Patrzyła tak na niego przez chwilę, po czym ostrożnie dotknęła jego rany, chcąc wybadać, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Jej dłoń delikatnie pogładziła go po policzku. Poruszył się, a po chwili otworzył oczy...  
- Przepraszam, nie chciałam cię obudzić, sprawdzałam tylko czy....  
- W porządku- odpowiedział wyraźnie jeszcze zaspany.  
Brennan podparła się na łokciu, pochyliła nad Booth'em i jeszcze raz sprawdziła opatrunek- tym razem dokładniej.  
- Na szczęście nic złego się nie dzieje. Miałeś rację, to faktycznie nic wielkiego.  
- Trafna diagnoza pani doktor-odpowiedział jej z lekkim uśmieszkiem. Odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem po czym wstała i udała się do łazienki.  
- No to kolejna wspólna noc za nami-wybełkotał ironicznie pod nosem i zaczął się ubierać.

***************************************************************************

Po śniadaniu oboje pojechali na posterunek policji. Szeryf czekał już na nich z faksem z instytutu. Była to rekonstrukcja twarzy wykonana przez Angelę.  
-Doktor Brennan, zidentyfikowaliśmy ofiarę na podstawie tego zdjęcia z instytutu- zaczął Johnson.- To Katy Dorian, miała 25 lat, mieszkała w Gibbstown od urodzenia i zniknęła 13 maja tego roku.  
-Czyli pół roku temu, Hodgins miał rację.- odpowiedziała Temp.  
-Chciałbym przejrzeć akta tej sprawy.- wtrącił Booth- I osobiście porozmawiać z jej rodzicami.  
-Akta leżą już przygotowane, natomiast z jej rodzicami może być mały problem.  
-To znaczy?  
-Cóż…- szeryf podrapał się w głowę- Od czasu jej zniknięcia państwo Dorian bardzo się zmienili. Ciągle obwiniają o śmierć ich córki diabła.  
-Diabła?- zdziwiła się Temp.  
-Tak, diabła. Po okolicy krąży pewna legenda, która miałaby być wytłumaczeniem dla wszelkich dziwnych zdarzeń i zniknięć.- do komisariatu wszedł Joe. Temp natychmiast się rozpromieniła na jego widok, co nie uszło uwadze Bootha.  
-Jak tam twoja głowa Booth?- zapytał Jonnathan, nie przestając się uśmiechać do Temp.  
-W porządku- odpowiedział agent- Zabierajmy się do pracy bo czas ucieka.  
-Booth, miałeś jechać do szpitala.- przypomniała mu z wyrzutem Brennan. Seeley machnął lekceważąco ręką i wyszedł.  
-Booth!- krzyknęła za nim, jednak w odpowiedzi usłyszała tylko trzask zamykanych drzwi.  
-Zostaw go. Jest już dorosły, doskonale wie co robi.- Joe położył jej po przyjacielsku rękę na ramieniu.- Chodźmy do kostnicy. Odczynniki pewnie już odwaliły swoją robotę i czeka na nas już tylko czyściutki szkielecik.  
-Dobrze.-zgodziła się i wyszła razem z Jonathanem.  
Na miejscu rzeczywiście czekały na nich czyste szczątki. Brennan zrobiła odlew odcisków zębów na kościach, a Joe wnikliwie przyglądał się czaszce.  
-Hmm… Uszkodzenie tylnej części czaszki obejmujące lewą część jej podstawy. To mi wygląda na dość silny cios, zadany powiedzmy jakimś grubym kijem, pałką- zastanawiał się głośno.  
-Wyślemy czaszkę, odciski zębów i próbki gleby do instytutu- zarządziła Brennan.- Żałuję tylko że nie widziałam miejsca znalezienia szczątek.  
-To da się szybko naprawić. Mogę cię tam zawieźć.  
-Dobrze, tylko spakuję te rzeczy do wysłania i możemy jechać.

M&R


End file.
